


Song of Love and Taint

by EpicLinkSam



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Hibiki likes it, Kamen Rider reference, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Miku is a Degenerate, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam
Summary: Miku just wanted a little bit of time to herself. It was almost unfortunate that Hibiki walked in on her, though she ended up getting even more.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Song of Love and Taint

“It’s all done…”

Miku Kohinata sighed as she laid down on the top bunk. She had just finished cleaning up the place. Ever since she and Hibiki got an apartment of their own, some of their friends would often come over to visit, but caused messes. Either accidentally (Tsubasa) or on purpose (Chris), though the latter she understood why, since they’d always mess up Chris’s apartment when they were younger.

Hibiki was out at the moment. Tsubasa and Maria had landed some lead roles in Tokusatsu shows, and Hibiki was ecstatic at the idea and nailed the auditions. Some of the others didn’t really see the point, since Hibiki was  _ already  _ a transforming hero, but they weren’t going to quash her dreams. Kirika was quite enthusiastic about the idea though, and Miku had to admit that the idea of Hibiki being on TV would be cool.

But right now, it was her alone time. The chores were all finished and there was nothing left to be done.

Well, Hibiki wouldn’t be back for a few hours. It wouldn’t hurt to engage in some sinful self-indulgence, would it?

Miku pulled up her phone and scrolled through the photos until she found the one. It was from their latest beach trip. Hibiki had always been beautiful, but she had truly grown into a beauty. She had gained quite the voluptuous figure that received the envious gazes of Tsubasa and Shirabe. 

But Hibiki in a bikini wouldn’t be enough today. She made a quick trip to the laundry room before returning with two items; one of Hibiki’s shirts and a pair of her panties.

Laying down on the couch, she propped up her phone on the coffee table. Sliding off her own panties, she slid on Hibiki’s pair. Using one hand, she held the shirt to her face and with the other, she started rubbing between her legs. She took in a deep breath of the shirt, smelling the mix between the cleaning detergent and Hibiki’s scent. She turned her head to look at the photo.

“Mmmm… Hibiki…”

God she was so beautiful. It was as if the picture was radiating gold. She stopped rubbing on the panties and used her fingers to stretch it to the side, revealing her wet womanhood.

Gently caressing it, she rubbed around it, almost as if she was teasing herself. 

“H-Hibiki…”

She started rubbing faster, pressing the shirt against her face. She was just about to stick her fingers in, until she heard something that made her blood run cold.

“Miku?”

Miku’s eyes opened as she realized that standing there, to her horror, was a  _ very _ confused Hibiki. It came crashing down on her that here she was, sniffing  **Hibiki’s** shirt, wearing  **Hibiki’s** panties, and masturbating to one of  **Hibiki’s** photos, all while the  _ actual _ Hibiki was watching her.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…” was all Hibiki could say about the situation, which summed it up quite well.

Miku only had one phrase go through her mind, over and over again.

_ I’MDEADI’MDEADI’MDEADI’MDEADI’MDEADI’MDEADI’MDEADI’MDEADI’M- _

“Um, what… what were you doing?” Hibiki tried asking as casually as possible.

Miku really wanted to die right then and there. Wasn’t it obvious what she was doing? She was masturbating to the girl she loved, using her shirt and underwear like a pervert. Hibiki had always been too dense to realize exactly  _ why _ Miku always took photos of her, but now she knew. Hibiki knew that she was a filthy degenerate.

“...why are you here?” Miku asked in a low, quiet voice.

“Sh-shooting finished up early today… so I was gonna come home early to surprise you… but it looks like  _ you _ surprised  _ me _ .”

“God just kill me now.” Miku groaned, pulling her knees to her face.

“We already took care of her though.” Hibiki said with a small laugh, sitting down next to Miku.

Miku was confused. Why wasn’t Hibiki upset?

“But I do have a question.” 

Miku yelped as she felt Hibiki’s hand stroke her pussy.

“Why do that when you have the real deal right here?”

Lost in bliss, Miku decided to change pace. Grabbing Hibiki’s face by the cheeks and pulling her into a kiss. Hibiki was surprised that Miku was so forceful, despite being on the receiving end. Nonetheless, she wouldn’t lose.

Miku pushed Hibiki down onto the couch and the two passionately kissed, their tongues interlocking. Hibiki’s fingers were dancing around Miku’s entrance, waiting for her consent. With a nod of affirmation, Hibiki slid her fingers in. Miku raised a hand to her mouth to try and quiet her moans, though she ultimately failed to do so.

Hibiki chuckled, both from how lewd the situation was and because she found it funny, in a way.

“Hee hee, you’re so naughty Miku.” She said, gently nipping Miku’s neck. “Using my own panties instead of me. You need to be punished.”

Hibiki pushed her fingers in deeply, causing Miku to gasp as she felt the fingers inside her. Hibiki kept on sliding them in and out.

“Ah… ah~! Hibikiiiiii! I’m c-c-cumming!”

Hibiki pulled out her fingers, seeing they were now sticky. Her entire hand was covered by Miku’s cum.

Nodding to each other, they both got more comfortable, taking off their clothes until both of them were completely naked. Hibiki leaned back on the couch and spread her legs open. Knowing immediately what to do, Miku leaned forward and placed her head between Hibiki’s legs. 

Hibiki clenched her teeth as Miku started licking. It was always difficult for her to stay quiet, as Miku was always really good at this. It became a little competition for the two of them now, where Miku would do what she always does, while they’d try to see how long Hibiki could last without crying out.

It didn’t seem that it would be this long again. Hibiki was gripping the couch with all her strength, as Miku dug her tongue in deeper. The wet feeling felt so wonderful, and it was so difficult for her to give in to crying out. Miku was enjoying it as well, her saliva mixing with Hibiki’s wetness.

Finally, Miku pushed her tongue as far deep as possible, as Hibiki finally cried out, and came on her face as well. 

Sitting up, the two stared at each other, the cum on Miku’s face dripping. Being silent for a while, the two laughed, before kissing again. They both laid down and interlocked their legs. Gripping each other’s hands, they started to rub their wet pussies against one another. It only got faster, as they both drew close to the climax.

“Ah, Miku!”

“Hibiki… Hibiki!”

Their grips tightened as they both came together. Breathing heavily, Miku crawled over to Hibiki’s side and laid down next to her, in close proximity.

“So… you’re not mad?” Miku asked her.

Grinning, Hibiki pulled Miku into a hug. “Miku, I could never hate you!”

Miku was relieved, though Hibiki also had a bit of a mischievous expression on her face.

“And seeing you do that… was kind of cute, really.”

Miku’s heart started racing at a mile a minute. She couldn’t help but smile, before initiating another furious lip-lock.

Unbeknownst to the two, was that there were two people waiting outside the apartment that had overheard. Tsubasa and Maria had blushes on their faces, hearing the moans coming from behind the door. The plan was that they were going to go out as a group since they had finished up the shooting for a fairly important episode. Hibiki was supposed to get Miku but they had gotten… occupied.

“I’ll just… send Tachibana a text to meet up with us.” Tsubasa said.

“That’s a good idea. I can only imagine that they’ll be done soon enough.” Maria said, listening through the door. “I’m so glad Kirika and Shirabe aren’t here right now.”

Tsubasa sighed at how Maria still believed that Kirika and Shirabe were still innocent. Though Chris (who had gone to get them) was also helping keep up the charade. “Let’s go wait for them, Maria.”

The two walked off, trying to drown out the sound behind them.

“HIBIKI~!!!”

“MIKU~!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't lie, the Symphogear girls would fit in perfectly in Tokusatsu. Anyways, this one was a bit shorter than normal, but I just wanted to do a cute little one.


End file.
